Nino's Life
by Rose-Wisteria
Summary: Do you ever question what happens to Nino before she met Lord Eliwood? This story is about Nino and her life in the Black Fang and later on with Eliwood. NinoJaffar pairing as well as others. All genres mixed into one. R & R.
1. The Survivor

Note to Readers: First of all, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters. My tactician name is Ada. I don't know what got me into writing this fanfic. Maybe because I love Nino and I want to write about her life before and after the Black Fang. I would wish to write this in diary entry but Nino can't write. Maybe I would put it in diary entry after she meets Canas or something. Well, anyways, enjoy.

I know...I should continue writing my other two stories, but I have a new idea so please forgive me!

**_Man's mind, once stretched by a new idea, never regains its original dimensions._**

**_-Oliver Wendell Holmes_**

****

**__**

**_Chapter I: The Survivor_**

**__**

* * *

The night was dark and filled with endless gloomy clouds. A woman was running for her life, carrying a emerald-hair child in her arms. She kept on running, not ever looking back at the fighting back at her beloved home. She held the child close to her heart. The child was patient with no tears in its eyes.

Rain started falling now, the clouds forming together. It was a night that the women can never forget. She stopped in her tracks, her wet hair in her eyes. The child was deep asleep now. She panted, there was no sign of her husband Juge or the twins. Tears started developing into her eyes when a shadow appeared behind her.

"You…" Iris, the woman's name, said quietly as the woman with the piercing golden eyes walked closer to her and the child started to cry fiercely. Iris held the child closer to her beating heart and stared at the cruel women.

A man in a dark cape appeared behind the woman with the golden eyes as well. The woman nodded and step forward towards Iris. Iris knew she cannot save herself any longer, but maybe she can still save her daughter. "Please…kill me as you wish, but don't kill my child. She's only two years old." Iris begged and fell down on her knees.

The woman gave no mercy as she chanted some spells from the tome and cast the spell on Iris's head. Iris fell to the ground, with blood spilling out. "Nino…." Iris managed to cry out before she closed her eyes, dead. The woman picked up the child. It was a beautiful child with the most adorable eyes. The woman was about to kill the child when the man held her arm.

"She can be quite useful, Sonia. How about you raise her? She can become a skillful warrior we can use one day." The man said to the woman, whose name is Sonia. Sonia pulled her arm away and looked at the child in disgust.

"She will just turn out to be a burden." Sonia replied to her master.

"Not if you raise her well, I am leaving this child with you." The man announced as he walked away, without giving Sonia another look. Sonia held the child in her arms and bowed to the man. Sonia hated kids, especially cute ones like this. But she cannot disobey her master no matter what. She gave the child one last glance and walked off with her master.

* * *

Seven years later…. (Nino's POV)

What a bright sunny day it is! I wonder where Mother is? She must be outside again to chant her spells. Mother is such a fascinating women, always practicing her spells over and over. Maybe I can go and surprise her with the flowers I picked earlier. This will make her so happy!

There she is, always in her usual spot. Mother must be really deep in chanting since she didn't even notice I'm here. I know curiosity kills the cat, but I can't help but wonder what she is always chanting about. I walked closer towards her, not too close but not too far either. She was chanting from an Elfire tome, anima magic it would seem. I always wanted to learn anima magic, but never brought myself to asking her. And besides, I can't read anyways.

Mother never taught me how to read. She had never been close to me. She never hugs me or kisses me in any way. Sometime, I just wanted to go up to her and ask her the reason why. But I was afraid. I'm afraid that I would anger my mother, that I would disappoint her with my foolish questions. I have to keep most of my questions to myself. If my Mother wouldn't even give affections toward me, then what are the chances she'll teach me how to use magic?

I had no choice. I wanted to one day help my Mother with her work and be a great daughter, one good enough for her. I waited patiently, listening to my Mother chanting the spells. I repeated the same lines silently in my head as my Mother finally noticed I was there and walked over towards me.

"Nino, what are you doing here?" She asked in a demand. I can feel my face blushed.

"Urm, I wanted to give you these." I answered truthfully. At least half of it. I held the flowers toward my Mother as she threw them away. She didn't look so happy to see it.

"Nino, you know how much I hated stuff like this! Nino, you definitely need some companions…" My Mother started saying her thoughts aloud. I was a bit angry how nastily she threw away my flowers, but my attention is back on my Mother. Is she trying to find me some friends?

"Mother…can you teach me how to use magic???" I finally brought myself to asking the women in front of me. She looked at me like I was nothing but dirt, but it must have been my eyes because my Mother loves me very much even though she doesn't show it as much. If it wasn't for my Mother raising me, how can I be so healthy today? She is my Mother and there is nothing I can do about it.

"Nino…you're too young, maybe older…" Mother said with doubt in her voice. I knew she was going to say that. She knew I wasn't capable enough to learn magic. I must prove to her that I am more than just a little girl anymore. I am going to learn Anima magic no matter what she says.

Mother dismissed me as I walked back to my room. I can hear her chanting again, and pulled my door a little wider to hear the words. I started saying it over and over again. I must prove to her that I am older now and one day, I will be as strong as she is and be more useful to her.

* * *

3 years later…

I don't see Mother that often anymore, but I already memorized the chant and practiced every day to get used to it. Mother didn't lie to me at least. I now had brothers. I never knew she was going out with Brendan Reed and not long ago, they were married. I now had brothers, two of them! I was delighted to be part of their organization. Their organization called the Black Fang.

The Black Fang is an organization in which works in darkness. They were outlaws, people who were despise by the government. For most people, they fear the Black Fang, but for me, the people in this organization have never been closer. The Black Fang works for good, and fight for unfair laws. I wanted to be a Black Fang member when I grow up. If only I was strong enough…

Today, I was skipping through the hallways and met my brother, Lloyd, in the hallways. He was my older brother who was raised by my Father. He is my half-brother. I always respected Lloyd. He was handsome, mature, and kind. If one day I become a Black Fang member I want to be just like him.

"Brother Lloyd how's your day?" I asked my brother as he smiled towards me. I loved that smile. He had the best smile. He was the brother I ever wish to have.

"I'm fine, Nino. Want to come with me to talk to Linus and Uncle Jan?" Lloyd asked me as I nodded. I followed by his side and hold onto his hand with much care. Linus was my other half-brother, who loved me very much as well. He is a little bigger size than Lloyd even though he is younger, but not as calm as Lloyd either.

We walked together to the garden, and there was Linus and Uncle Jan waiting for me. There was also Uhah there too. I smiled at the three standing there in the field. We all talked about lots of events that happened over the years and we laughed in happiness. I never had such great times. The Black Fang is a family to me. Lloyd and Linus are my caring older brothers. Uhah and Uncle Jan were great Black Fang members who fight for their organization. I haven't seen my Mother often anymore, but her face and chants will always stay with me. I will be a Black Fang and fight evildoers and make Mother proud to have a daughter like me.

Little did I know, there were dark eyes watching me from the shadows…

* * *

R & R, I appreciate it. Love you all. Nino rocks. This is too short for my taste, but I promise to write longer ones in the future. Next chapter, more about her life before she meets Eliwood and his company.


	2. Changes Hard To Forget

Note to Readers: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters. My tactician name is Ada. Anyways, I am planning to update all my stories at the same time to save time so I did! That was fun, except it took a long time to update this one. Sorry! Now let's see…

Marthroyboy: Your mom is an editor? Wow…my mom hates it when I write all day…

Sword of Seals: Thank you for pointing out my mistake. I promise to reread next time.

SweetMisery430: Thank you for reviewing and Nino as well.

The Story Master 125: I'm glad you like Jaffar/Nino pairings. This is one great pairing no doubt. I'm the only one who likes Nino in my family as well. My brother hates her, jealousy I say.

Demonnesszen: I'm glad you like this pairing as well. Hope you update your Protecting The Devil story since I absolutely love it. (Big Erk/Serra fan)

elven-girl10, ninorox, and ninofan: I'm glad lots of people like Nino as much as I do!

Serra19, Michelle of the Night, and cardmaster372: Thanks for always supporting me!

I hope I got everyone, any suggestions please feel free to tell me. On with the story!

**_I read and walked for miles at night along the beach, writing bad blank verse and searching endlessly for someone wonderful who would step out of the darkness and change my life. It never crossed my mind that that person could be me.   
--Anna Quindlen _**

* * *

**_Chapter II: Changes Hard To Forget_**

**__**

Couple of Years later…

Uncle Jan barely flung me on his back and gave me a piggy ride. I love it when he give me these piggy rides. I know it must be childish to love this little embraces but I want to enjoy these last day with Uncle Jan before he is taken away from my life as well. The sun was shining hard on my hair as I can feel the swift breeze blowing through my forest color hair. Still, I felt the happiness growing inside me as I giggled and laughed. I finally opened my eyes at last and saw the same dark eyes staring at me from the shadows a few years back. But today, there was more sunlight as I can see his face clearly.

His dark red hair, as well as his dark crimson eyes gave me a feeling that I cannot described. Not a single sign of smile on his face, he kept his face silent from the world and me. His eyes were so sad, and so lonely. Why had I never noticed his presence before? Our eyes locked for a second as he walked away with no sound nor reaction. He was so different from my brothers, and me. It was as if he was from a different world I cannot describe from within. I wonder how it would be like to talk to him, having a normal conversation as if with anyone else. Why doesn't he talk to me? Why is he keeping his distant away from me? Uncle Jan can tell I looked unhappy as he put me down.

"Child, what's wrong?" Uncle Jan asked as I looked away from him. I felt awful, not answering him. He treated me so well. My brothers, my Father, the Black Fang, everyone treated me so well. I would not regret a thing if I spend my whole life living with everyone and be part of the Black Fang.

"Uncle Jan, who was that man?" I asked, thinking that he probably know the answer.

"Oh, that was Jaffar. He came with your Mother. You never knew that?" Uncle Jan asked me in amazement. We walked off to the nearby trees, hand in hand. Uncle Jan knew lots of important stuff than me and I felt so safe around him. To me, he was really my uncle.

"To be honest, Mother kept lots of stuff away from me. There is so much things I don't know." I answered truthfully as the man next to me nodded in agreement. I see Mother more regularly now, but not once, did she give me a nod or a hello. She just pretended that I never existed and never needed.

Of course, I kept these thoughts to myself since if I say them out loud, it might hurt my Mother's feelings. Mother was the only one not close to me, but I would never forget that she is my Mother and she loves me very much. If I show more understanding in what she does, maybe she will know how much I love her. If I show more support and not be in her way all the time, then maybe she will love me more and show more affections toward me. In my deepest desires, how much I wish she can spend some time with me like Uncle Jan and Uncle Legault.

Speaking of Uncle Legault, I haven't seen him for many years now. I wonder where he is and what he's doing right now. We had such fun times together especially when he's not around, killing people who break the code of the Black Fang. He always read me bedtime stories before he's off to kill people. I never question his work, for I admire him. He must be very brave to kill all those men who dare to break the law of the Black Fang. I wished that he didn't have to kill so much, but I know it's better to leave it to be. Uncle Legault loves his work and what he does, so I should too.

Uncle Legault is not the only one missing. There is also Uncle Uhai as well. Uncle Uhai never once dare break the law of the Black Fang and he is always loyal to my Father. This is the reason why I admire him as well. He comes from Sacae, a region where the endless plains swayed. I wonder what it's like living there. It must be beautiful from what Uncle Uhai described to me. The best part about coming from that area is all men and women have respect for the truth and never dare tell a single lie. So that's why Uncle Uhai never lies and would never want to harm people without a reason why. Uncle Uhai, I heard from Uncle Jan, was send to an island far far away. I would have asked Uncle Jan why, but I know that is being too nosy.

"Jaffar is leaving today, child, he is going off to the Dread Isle." Uncle Jan interrupted my thoughts. The Dread Isle? Where is that?

"Is that where Uncle Uhai went a long time ago?" I managed to ask at last. My curiosity got the better of me again. Uncle Jan didn't seem to mind as he patted me on the head.

"Yes, child, you are older now. Uncle Uhai went there on a mission. It won't be long before he comes back." Uncle Jan said calmly. I didn't buy it. There was doubt in his voice. I cannot imagine why Uncle Uhai would want to go off to the Dread Isle. What's wrong being here? What kind of mission is this?

I was about to ask when Uncle Jan shushed me. "Nino, you're such a sweet child. There are much things you don't know about, and sadly, lots of terrible things. There are lots of things that should be kept untold, and keep it that way. Knowing everything is not what matters, it's knowing everything and trying to prevent it from happening. You are older now, but you're still too young to understand." I nodded to show my understanding as Uncle Jan sighed and walked off to rest.

I wonder what the whole deal with Uncle Jan is, but I dare not to ask another soul. Lloyd and Linus, my two brothers, are not present in this area right now. They are off in the Water Temple. I have no idea where that is, but Linus already promised me to take me there someday soon. I know my brother Linus will never break a single promise. I cannot trust anyone around here anymore. I cannot be certain but I have a feeling that there was something different around here.

I walked through the familiar hallways, where the lighting is always right. The same doors, the same floor, the same ceilings. The appearance of the building I spend my last years with have not changed, it's the people in the Black Fang that has changed. I cannot help it when I just spot some random soldier with bright golden eyes. I would asked to myself if that person was there before. But I keep these thoughts to myself. Uncle Jan was right. Knowing everything cannot do a single thing. I just sighed as I turned my knob to my room. Someone behind me interrupted me.

"Hello Nino." The voice was those of a lady. One that I am familiar with as well. Who could forget a sucking up voice like that?

"Hello there, Auntie Ursula!" I greeted in my cheerful way. Ursula had short blue hair and always wearing fancy clothes wherever she goes. I never like Ursula. Ursula was one of the new people in the Black Fang about two years ago in which I dislike. But of course, I can never hate her since she is very loyal to my Mother. She actually listens to my Mother without any comment whatsoever. It's like she wants something really badly, and my Mother is the only one that can provide it for her. She has never been mean to me in any way, but I suspected that is only because I am my Mother's daughter.

"Where have your mother went to? I cannot find her anywhere." She asked me. I wonder why my Mother didn't tell her. I wonder if Ursula was either stupid or getting desperate since of all people, she should know I am the last person who knew the location of my own Mother.

"No, I'm sorry, Auntie Ursula." I replied, trying to sound as cheerful. Ursula just rolled her eyes and left without a word. I wonder if Ursula knew information about the Black Fang than I did. She definitely always by my Mother's side and always obeyed her orders. She knew the rules very well as well. Ursula would disobey my Father, my brothers, but she will never disobey my Mother. She was not afraid of my Mother, she looks at my Mother as a great idol of some sort. I wonder why.

I sat down and started chanting my Mother's fire spell from my memory and produced some fire. I am so proud of myself. I closed my eyes and wonder. What if my Mother gave me a chance to prove myself? I would show her how I can use Fire, Thunder, and even Elfire to help her and the Black Fang out. If that day ever comes, I would put all my effort and energy in accomplishing that task to make her happy. To make her see the daughter I have become.

* * *

A few months later…

"Uhai had fallen! Uhai had fallen!!!" A messenger cried out loud as everyone rushed out that afternoon. Ursula's room was by mines as I saw the reaction on her face. One that I would never forget. She didn't cry, she didn't frown, she didn't show any sign of sadness whatsoever as she just shrugged and went back in to enjoy her free time. Her face showed her expression of "Who cares, good riddance". I, on the other hand, was on my knees, tears flowing down from my eyes. Uncle Uhai had died. Uncle Jan was wrong, he was not coming back. Never. He was taken from my life forever.

My Father walked over to the messenger and questioned him. After that, he walked back to his room. Before he went back, he saw me on the floor crying. We were never close, at least not in Uncle Jan kind of way. But my Father always cared for me in his own way that I highly appreciated.

"Nino. Uhai died an honorable death. Even as he died, he did not take a hostage and fled and that is what we Black Fang do. We will never sink so low as to take a hostage. Nino, understand this." Father explained as he walked back to his room. In his own weird way, I knew he was helping me feel better. It worked. I wiped away my tears. What would Mother say if she saw me crying like this? My Father was right. Uncle Uhai had died, but it was for the Black Fang and that is what we Black Fang members do. The Black Fang has changed, I don't know for the better or the worst, but as long as some of us still remember the ways of the organization, the Black Fang will never fall. Even if it does, I will fall with it.

I looked up at the sky, knowing that Uncle Uhai is in a better place now. I only hoped with all my desires that Uncle Legault is ok, still healthy. I sighed. I wonder how the man with the dark brown hair is. He was off to the Dread Isle as well. I wonder if he is still alive. Being a Black Fang member is not all just good times and fun I realized, but enduring many deaths that you thought will never happened. Deaths that can occur any time, and anywhere. This is when I realized something else as well. I am not a child anymore, I am growing up.

* * *

R & R, thanks! I know this was also short. I think it's longer than last chapter (I might be wrong), but anyways, I will start making my chapters longer when she meet Eliwood at last. Love you all. Remember any questions or criticizing is appreciated.


	3. A Time To Think

Note To Readers: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters. My tactician name is Ada. I am amazed how much people like Nino, especially since my brother hates her and everything. My brother is losing a really great character for his game…

Three Anonymous Reviewers: Thanks for the advice. I'll check my grammar three times next time! Promise to make chapters longer when Nino meets Lord Eliwood and all that.

SweetMisery430: Thanks for reviewing! Good luck on the Pageant story and the Being Sain story! Can't wait for an update.

Demonesszen: Just love your humor fanfics especially American Idol and Protecting the Devil. Hey, we like the same pairings! That's nice to hear someone who likes Erk/Serra, Jaffar/Nino, Rebecca/Raven, and Hector/Florina pairings as much as I do. Thanks for reviewing.

The Story Master 125: Thanks for your review as well! I know, poor Nino. Sorry I never got around reading any of your stories. But I promise I will since my motto is "You review mines, I review yours".

Elven-girl10: Thanks for your review! I never read any of your stories either. I don't know much about Beyblade though… Hope to do so in the future.

Serra19, cardmaster372, Michelle of the Night: Love you all. Thanks for the reviews.

**_My aim is to put down on paper what I see and what I feel in the best and simplest way._**

**_-Ernest Hemingway_**

* * *

**_Chapter III: A Time to Think_**

A week later or so:

My brother Linus took me to the Water Temple at last. My heart skipped a beat when I saw how gloomy this place is. I was expecting a bright, happy place where my Mother gives out instructions too. But it is quite the opposite, it was nothing of what I expected. It was such a dark place. The floors are nicely painted and surrounded by water that shines purple under the condition. There was an eerie feeling around here that I cannot describe.

Linus held tight to my hand. He was really taller than me, or my other brother Lloyd. He is really big and strong. He wasn't as calm as my other brother, but he always looks out for me like I was his younger sister. I was getting a growth spurt for the last few months since I noticed that I am reaching Linus easier now. I was a little careless and almost fell into the water when Linus held on to me tight.

"Thanks Linus!" I cried out as he pulled me to my feet. This is what I mean by being there for me and looking out for me. I looked around. We still need a lot of walking to do. I knew I was slowing my brother down but he didn't seem to mind so I didn't say anything either. Linus has no patience and this is one of his weaknesses in the Black Fang, but I wouldn't exchange his personality for anything in the world.

We finally finished walking as I saw my Mother in front of me with my Father. This is the first time I seen my Mother in weeks. She did not give me a sign of welcoming like other mothers would, but if she did, I would have been heavenly surprised. Mother didn't even give me a nod but Father did. Father doesn't talk much and nodding is his way of approval or welcoming. Mother looked at me from top to bottom and observed me closely.

"Nino, you've grown." That's my Mother, noticing little things that had nothing to do whatsoever with my life. My brothers never commented me on my height, but maybe, because they always see me and never notices. Small differences in every day life they would never say.

"Mother, yes I have. Mother, I am stronger now. Can I go on missions like my brothers?" I asked as Mother gave a glance at Father, who gave a doubt look back. Father didn't want me to do dangerous stuff like fighting, which I really wanted to do. I reminded myself that he only cares for my safety and wished for me to be a normal daughter. Mother understood this and thought in silence for a moment.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt for Nino to send messages like missions around for everybody." Linus suggested as my face lighted up. It was something I can do for Mother and Father, at least. Fighting was not for me, so maybe I can do something else to make up for it.

"Don't interrupt, Linus." Mother growled as my face darkened again. Linus did not give a goodbye to my Mother as he left us three alone. I felt scared. I don't know why, but with Linus around, I felt much more braver. Now I was alone with Mother, who was never closed to me, and Father, who never talked much to me.

Mother now turned her attention towards me. "I guess it would work…for you to send missions to everyone around here. I wouldn't want you to run around doing nothing anyways." I known Mother long enough to tell that she was approved of Linus's idea and now I had something to do for Mother. She might have put it in a harsh way, but I knew she meant for me to do something with my life.

I jumped in joy and left my parents there and meet Linus outside. He didn't question me as we walked back to the Black Fang base. Linus didn't look so cool, but particularly angry. He could never keep his temper and he was mumbling words under his breathe. Linus never admits it but I know he does not get along with Mother. I wanted our family to be one happy family, spending time together. Of course, this might never happen but it doesn't hurt to dream about.

After walking me home, Linus left me and went to find Lloyd. I walked by a group of golden eyes soldiers. These weird new recruits are so creepy with their golden eyes and everything. I wonder why Father is switching all the old members for these new ones. I just hated it when I sleep at night, and thinking that some of those new recruits are watching me from somewhere. You can't miss those golden eyes. I shivered. I must go practice my spells again.

In my room, I have already memorized the chanting of Mother's spell called Elfire. I'm not good yet, but at least, I memorized it long enough to chant it anytime anywhere. I knew I will never be better at magic unless I battle evildoers for the Black Fang, but that might not be for awhile. So I decided to practice spells to be prepare when that day comes. When that day comes, I will battle my hardest and kill those evildoers for the Black Fang.

* * *

That evening, I sneaked out of my room and into the meeting place. I had been hearing rumors that there will be a meeting today and an important one too. If Mother knew I was sneaking around to listen to their private meeting, I would have lost any respect from her left. But I never get to attend any meeting, and my brothers never tell me anything about it, so I got really curious. I took this chance.

This meeting was so private that I didn't even see Uncle Jan in it. There were the Reed Brothers, my brothers, my Mother, my Father, Ursula, and lastly, Jaffar. I can see the dark crimson hair assassin more clearly this time. He was much like my Father, never speaking that much. But something about him was different from my Father. It's those eyes. His eyes had no emotion whatsoever. I felt so sorry for him, he looks so alone and needs a friend.

"Jaffar, Ursula, Lloyd, Linus, that's everyone, is it not? If I have you, the Four Fang, together, I need no one else." My Mother started declaring. So Jaffar and Ursula are part of the Four Fang now. I guess that makes sense since Uncle Uhai had passed away and Uncle Legault was never heard of again. My mom continued. "I have need of you to eliminate a man whose living plagues me. His name is Eliwood, a noble of Pherae."

I jumped at the sound of elimination. This must be serious. This Eliwood must be a really bad person to be eliminated by the Black Fang and a meeting such as this one. This also means he's an important person as well. The only thing I didn't understand is what does a noble of Pherae would want to do anything in Bern? My heart skipped a beat when I think I saw Jaffar looking over at my hiding spot.

"……" I relaxed a bit to comprehend that he wasn't going to tell on me to my Mother. He ignored me and turned his attention back to my Mother.

"Pherae is located in Lycia, is it not?" Ursula decided to ask. I guess she had the same thought as I did about a noble from Lycia being in Bern. My Mother just gave a small laugh.

"That's right. But he's no simple country lord. He has friends. Other Lycian lords." I felt butterflies in my stomach. Even this Eliwood has friends, which I never did. I had my brothers and Uncle Jan and everyone to care for me, but I really never had friends my age or around there. "Individually they are no match for you, and yet… Carelessness invites death."

Ursula nodded. "Do not make that mistake." Jaffar nodded as well. My Mother gave a satisfying look before she turned her attention to my brothers.

"Lloyd, Linus…I have work for you, the Reed Brothers, as well. All right?" My Mother asked as my brother Lloyd stepped forward.

"One question. Are these our father's or- I mean… the orders of the head of the Black Fang?" Always loyal to my Father was my brother Lloyd. Of course, my Father would never want to be called "father" in a meeting such as this. Words like "father" needed to be used more cautiously around meetings or in front of the group. I had no problem calling my Father either way. Lloyd, just like Linus, never liked my Mother much. He would only listen to my Mother's command, if it was from my Father as well. Unlike Ursula though…

My Mother giggled, "Hee hee… Why, naturally. Isn't that right, my beloved?" My Mother always kept that sweet voice on when talking to my Father at situations such as this. It must be some kind of routine they do around each other or something. I never had time to ask much about that. I desired that my Mother would talk in a sweet voice like that to me all the time. Except, she is my Mother, and she doesn't do things like that.

"Mmm…ah…yes." My Father said carefully as he left the room. I hid behind the door immediately to get out of my Father's way. He didn't care much to look around to see me so I was safe.

My Mother gave my Brothers the satisfying look. "There! Are you satisfied? Remove Eliwood. Your orders come from the head of the Black Fang, Brendan Reed. As members of this group, you will follow that order, yes? Or…" She gave a smirk at my brother, Lloyd. "Does your opponent frighten you into immobility, Lloyd?"

Linus, the hotheaded one of the two brothers, looked like he could jump on my Mother any second now. Linus caught himself just in time and glared at my Mother. "Sonia! How dare you speak to my brother in such a…" Lloyd held his hand up to Linus for silence. Lloyd, the calmer one of the two brothers, held Linus back from overreacting.

"Linus." My brother Lloyd said sternly as Linus loosen up a bit and looked down at his feet.

"I know." Linus managed to say, as Lloyd looked back at my Mother.

"Sonia, we do not need to be chastised by you. Under our father, we are the ones who've carried out the law of the Fang." Lloyd said this so clearly to show my Mother that they had no respect for her, but for my Father. They are only doing this for my Father and the Black Fang and not her. "If Eliwood is an evil person, there is no reason for us to hesitate."

Linus nodded and added, "The Fang let's none escape." I nodded in agreement.

Lloyd stood high next to his brother and also added, "We, the Reed brothers, dispense the Fang's justice." They seemed to finish their statements and obediently listened to my Mother's last orders to the other two.

My Mother seemed to be quite angry at my brothers' statements, but slowly regained her usual posture and turned her attention to Ursula and Jaffar. I can see my Mother gave the two brothers a last dirty glance before she spoken. "Ursula, Jaffar, you understand your orders, yes?"

Jaffar merely nodded as Ursula started saying something like "anything for you." Ursula always trying to sweet talk my Mother. I knew she had a motivation. She must want a higher ranking or something. I shook my head. No, she is pretty high already. It must be that she was elected as one of the Four Fangs by my Mother and she is in deep gratitude towards her. In any case, she is still obedient to the Black Fang and that's all that counts.

The meeting ended as they started walking out the room. I caught myself just in time and ran off before my Mother could catch me hearing things I shouldn't be hearing. I was walking through the familiar hallways once more that day. I heard so much. The Black Fang is working on serious stuff again. I thought those days have come to an end. But I was wrong. Now, they are going to go kill this lord name Eliwood and this meant the Black Fang will be busy again. I sighed.

Walking through the halls to my room, I come across my brothers. We gave each other a glance before doing our own routine. My Mother walked with Ursula, neither giving me a glance whatsoever. Lastly, the dark scarlet hair assassin came out as well. We walked pass each other through the halls without a single glance. But when I knew he wouldn't notice, I turned around to look at his back. He was so lonely, just like me… if only we can get to know each other better. He must knew I was staring at him because he slowly turned around to face me. We looked at each other's eyes for a split of second before we turned our backs and continue with our own lives. Yes, if only if we knew each other better…

* * *

R & R, love you all. This one reveals a bit of information and not that much action yet. Next chapter, Nino finally gets to start her delivering message job when something happens… Any comments or good criticizing is needed.


	4. Messenger for Mother

Note to Readers: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters and maybe I never will. But I do own my tactician Ada. She hasn't appeared in the story yet since Nino hasn't met Eliwood yet, but it's ok.

Demonesszen: Yes, great minds do think alike. I don't think Jaffar would be the tattle-tale type either. Thanks for your reviews and I want more updates on your stories!

Meelu the Bold: Thanks for your advice in the sentence structure. I will try to add more interesting and descriptive lines in the future. But if you're thinking of humor and action (as in killing in battles), then this is the wrong story for you. Thanks for reviewing!

SweetMisery430: Ok, I will try to put more details to it if I could. Thanks for all your reviews, as well and I would like more updates from your stories as well.

Elven-girl10: Thanks for reviewing, and I will ask if I have any questions.

Cardmaster372: That chapter wasn't supposed to be too interesting, I know how you love comedy and everything, but I would have to disappoint you. I wonder if your little bet is correct…

Ninorox: Thanks for your review. I will keep on writing.

Michelle of the Night: I did update my other story for you, now you have to update your story for me. Thanks for your support!

Serra19: Thanks for your review. Let's see what Nino do next!

* * *

**_Every area of trouble gives out a ray of hope; and the one unchangeable certainty is that nothing is certain or unchangeable._**

**_-John Fitzgerald Kennedy _**(I just love quotes, don't you?)

_**Chapter IV: Messenger for Mother**_

**__**

It has been almost a week before I reminded Mother that I had a job now to run around sending messages for her. She didn't answer to my reminder and just continue to ignore me. I thought this meant she wouldn't allow me to do this job because of Father or something. But my thoughts were cleared off as one day she suddenly sends for my brothers and then, me afterwards.

When I came in to talk to my Mother, my brothers were long gone on a new mission I would say. My Mother looked at me from top to bottom like she always does. I felt nervous; did she catch me listening to their secret meeting the other day? But she did not look angry, she never does. She only looks irritated, but this was not the look either. She looked rather calm actually. I silently watched my Mother as she finally got up from her seat and walked over to me. She just handed me a piece of paper.

"Nino, you know Jaffar right?" My Mother asked out of the blue. I nodded in obedience.

"He never fails on his missions and I know he never will. So today, I need you to hand him this piece of paper with his next mission. He should arrive tomorrow morning at the small house off the border of Bern. Is this hard enough for you?" My Mother gave me a nasty look so I better answer.

"I will do my best, Mother!" I chirped as I skipped out of the room with her permission. I held the piece of paper with care as I slipped it in my pocket. I finally could do something for Mother and I would do my best. Maybe if she sees what a great job I did in doing this mission, she might even let me fight for the Black Fang!

Mother didn't bother letting someone escort me there. She must know that I am old enough to take care of myself now as I walked down the sides of the road. I looked around at my surrounding, relaxed to see the endless mountains surrounded our base. Our base was build here a long time ago, and no one ever discovered it. I continue to skip down when I heard noises around me. It's them again. Those golden eyes new recruit.

My Mother didn't trust me after all. I sighed to myself. What did I expect? I try not to show any sign of noticing these recruits behind me so I can gratify my Mother. I didn't want to make her angry when she's such in a good mood. I just pretend to continue skipping down the road like before. Mother took care of me, she cared for me, and she's my Mother. I must respect her and accept her care for me.

* * *

When I finally arrived near a small town, there stood a transportation waiting for me so I can travel the rest of my way. I looked at it for a while before the driver asked me to climb on. He told me someone already paid him for taking me all the way to the edge of Bern and someone also paid for me for my meals. I sighed. I should have known my Mother would do this. I am not a child anymore but everyone treated me like one.

That night I stayed up and practiced my chanting again. I memorized everything already, but I still wanted to practice. "Practice makes perfect." That's what Uncle Jan always told me. I smiled to myself as I continue to practice and every minute or so, I looked at my note to make sure I didn't drop it anywhere.

The following morning, the gentle rays from the sun shined through the open windows as I stretched for a moment like a content cat. I only opened one eye and found the unwelcoming sunlight very annoying. It wasn't this bright back home. It took me awhile to remember the bits of fragments of what happened the previous night. After a while, I remember that this is the first time my Mother let me leave the Black Fang base for so long.

After rolling a bit to the side, I finally had enough courage to open both my eyes and stared at the room around me. It wasn't my room; it was the inn's. It felt so different. There was also a fresh scent of newly cut flowers filled the air. There was simplistic feel to the place in which I was much used to by now. I pulled the blanket away from me as I stood up and held my arms close to my chest.

My muscles were sore as I stretched my muscles. It must have been sitting on that caravan all day long. Finally after a while of stretching, I noticed that it was morning and that I should have went to the small village off the coast of Bern to give Jaffar that message already. I grabbed my cloak and put it on loosely.

But something stopped me from running out that door; it was the feel of this room. I, instead, walked over by the window and rested by the side of it. I couldn't help but feel attached to this place. I saw the hopeful children playing in the streets outside my window, not knowing anything about the corruption in the Bern royal palace. I then caught the sight of flowers blooming on the side.

My eyes focused on the flowers, noticing even the slightest details from the pink buds. Her eyes grew watery. This place was nothing like her home. It was too good to be true, too good for her. It was like those fairy tales, but even better. Something that stood still and didn't have those morals.

I finally took my eyes off the view outside my window and grabbed my bag. I knew I must hurry now for that lack of time as I rush out the door to the caravan. I couldn't help but stare at the playing kids one last time. They were different from me. They were nothing like me. How much I wish I could be like them.

* * *

The village I was arranged to meet wasn't very far away. I stared out from my caravan and watched as the grass went by. It was going to be one foggy morning. I sighed to myself as I held the note tight. I don't know what came over me as I held it tighter, moving it closer to me. Close enough that I can catch the perfume my Mother always wear lingering on its edges. I smiled again, a sad smile, as I carefully put it inside my pocket once more. I love my Mother. And she loves me too; I just know it.

The ride came to a stop as I hopped out and thanked the rider for taking me there. I walked on awhile until I recognized two blurry images at the corner of my eye. They were my brothers! I ran towards them and gave Linus a big hug. He smiled.

"Well, if it isn't Nino. Nice bumping into you." Linus commented as I pulled away from his huge body. I smiled and jump up and down. The sight of my brother brought happiness to my eyes. I can see the sword my brothers were holding. They must be on a mission.

"Yeah! Lloyd! Linus! What is it? What are you guys doing out here? Are you working?" I asked idiotically even though I already knew the answer. But I wanted to see what my brothers have to say. Secretly, I wanted to hear their sweet voices before they set off to battle. They were always the best warriors in my eyes.

"I suppose we are." Lloyd answer this time. He didn't seem a bit playful. He was really serious about this mission I can see. Before I can say anything else, Linus continued for Lloyd.

"How about you? Where are you off in a hurry?" Linus questioned me as I giggle. He must have really taken back by my quick embrace. Of course, of all people, he would know I am not off fighting evildoers like him.

"I have a job to do, too! I'm carrying messages for Mother, so I have to do my best! Mother means everything to me!" I can see Linus looked a bit disgusted, but Lloyd merely nodded in approval. I knew I must hurry or else I will miss Jaffar. "See you! Let's do something when your job is finished!" I ran off, and waved good-bye to them. I didn't want to leave them, but I know better.

* * *

I found a nice little house in which the caravan rider told me to wait for Jaffar. I didn't feel like waiting for him inside as I sat outside the door. Everything was foggy to me that I cannot gasp the whole concept of the place. I sat obediently and very still, waiting for the man to come and find me. I caught sight of a bunny hopping, but I sat still without any sign of movement.

As if the bunny could read my mind, it stopped hopping and just sat in front of me. I don't why I did this but I leaned closer to my white furry friend and gave it a little smile. It wasn't scared of me. Please don't get me wrong; if the bunny was afraid of me, it could have hopped the next second. Believe me, I wouldn't have any ability whatsoever to stop it from hopping away. But it didn't. It just watched me with its innocent eyes.

I took a deep breath before speaking out loud. "Since I have no one to talk to and you can't understand to whatever I'm saying, I would speak to you as a friend. A friend that would understand my feelings without actually understanding my words." The bunny didn't hop away.

"I lived with Mother my whole life and I simple love her. We had never been close; close enough to talk to each other about feelings and stuff like that. I love my Mother, I really do. But you know…" The bunny listened without a sound as I continued, "She's my Mother, but she had never been a '_Mom'_. Even my Father, who is really my stepfather, has been more of a '_Mom' _than my Mother has. I still don't know what to do."

The bunny stared at me in silence as if wanting me to continue. So I decided to follow the furry creature's command and continued with my thoughts. "Rumors been going around saying that I am really just a lost child, lost in my own attempts of becoming something more than I really am. Am I really like that? Why would people spread rumors like that? I mean I even heard one about me being an only ch-"

I watched the bunny skipped away. It must have heard a distant sound or something that scared it away. I decided to go inside to have some warmth for my skin as I shut the door slowly behind me. I sat by the fire as I mumble to myself. "I wonder where that little bunny is. Beautiful weather. It's perfect for taking on evildoers! Yet here I am again, running errands…I wish I were more worthy, so that I can help out in battle. Wah!"

I was half traumatized by the creak of the door as I saw the assassin holding tight to his arm walking shakily towards me. "Don't… Don't scare me like that, Jaffar. What's wrong? You're never late than expected." I smiled sweetly at him, expecting one back but nothing of the sort came back.

He grunted as he took a step forward towards me. "My last job took longer than expected." I gasped.

"What? There are things that can slow you down? I would never have expected that." I can see Jaffar was in no mood to talk about that right now as he just looked at me sternly and held out his hand. I stared at his hand blankly.

"If you've my next mission…let me hear it." He said quickly, his breath grasping a bit. I wanted to reach out for him and helped him calm down a bit, but I was a bit scared to do so. I just decided to take out my piece of paper.

"Oh right. Mother gave this to me…" But when I looked at him again, the hand he was holding tight to his arm was covered in some sort of red liquid. It was blood! I gasped in horror as I walked closer to him. "Huh? Oh! What happened? You're covered in blood!" I can tell my voice was shaking, shaking so badly I can't believe what was happening in front of my very eyes. I never seen blood in my life, and I was half frightened to death.

"…It's a scratch. Pay it no heed…"

He was lying, he must be! It was blood for Elimine's sake! "Scratches don't bleed like that! Let me see!" I pleaded as I ran over by his side. That cut was awfully big. I held onto his shoulder as he struggled to get away from me.

"Forget it. Next target…hurry…" He fainted on my shoulders as he waved me down. I held with all my force to him as I dragged him over to the closest bed. I heaved him onto the bed quickly.

I shake him a little bit but he was still out cold. "Jaffar! Come on, wake…Wake up! What should I do?" I asked myself as tiny tears started reaching my emerald eyes. I was never in a situation like this. A situation in which if I do one mistake, he might die. I was frightened. I was never frightened in my life. I had been lonely, saddened, and even scared. But never frightened.

"Jaffar…please be alright…if you die, I will never forgive myself…Please be ok…" I pleaded to him even though he couldn't hear me. Tears were flowing off my cheeks. I was weak.

If only I was stronger, stronger to help a man. I wish I were like one of those fairies in fairy tales in which could just heal people in a blink of an eye. But I was no fairy, nor was I a healer. All I knew was magic and that was no help. I need help… What should I do?

That's the end of chapter 4, is it? This story isn't that serious yet as I have hoped for, but you'll be expecting more twists and turns later on into the story. But let me get one thing straight, this is supposed to be an emotional story that has to do with love, not a story about yaoi or humor. Thank you. R & R, I love you all.


	5. Some Wounds are Permanent

**Note To Readers**: I still don't own Fire Emblem or any of its characters. My tactician name is Ada, and her affinity is fire. Sorry for the late update since I do have to work on some one-shots (please check them out especially "That Special Rose" and "You Don't Understand Me" if you haven't already), and some stories (IOWTBF my longest story by far and Fire Emblem Road Trip, just a really random story). Also, my newest story with Michelle of the Night called "By My Troth I Love Thee", a story with a mixture of modern situations and medieval dialogue. Thank you for reading all this and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Meelu the Bold**: Thank you for helping me. I definitely need help on tenses.

**Demonesszen**: Thanks for updating "Protecting the Devil". And thanks for the review. Yup, Nino is very lonely and a bunny understands her, so it's all good.

**DTN**: What a coincidence. I was stuck on that chapter too in Hector's mode. It was so damn hard until I have to go through the defending chapter, the one we get Nino to join our group. I was stuck on that chapter forever or something. It's nice to know that we like the same pairings. Anyways, thanks for your review. Also, pretty artwork. If only I can find a Serra/Erk one... It was hard enough finding an Erk one.

**Michelle of the Night**: Thanks for your review, and we better continue that story we're doing together before I leave for that 3-day vacation.

**Serra19**: Thanks for your review as well. I hope this is not going to turn out like my one-shot as well, but maybe, who knows?

**SweetMisery430**: Thanks for reviewing and updating that "Being Sain" story. Nice ending by the way. Nino hit you with her Elfire book? Shame on her. Maybe my Nino could join up with yours to dominate the world or something.

**Cardmaster372**: Thanks for your review and your support. When are you going to write a fanfic? I am looking forward to it.

**Elven-girl10**: Wow, what a coincidence. I am so sad since my Fire Emblem game had been deleted for some reason. All my support conversations gone! And I worked hard on it too. Anyways, thanks for the review.

**Nino/Jaffar fan**: Thanks a lot for your support plus your double reviews!

**_I have found that being honest is the best technique I can use. Right up front, tell people that you're trying to accomplish and what you're willing to sacrifice to accomplish it._**

**_-Lee Iacocca_**

**_Chapter V: Some Wounds are Permanent_**

**__**

Jaffar was still unconscious and I was still confused. I wiped my tears away. No more tears, I told myself. He had been unconscious for five whole minutes now and all I could do was cry. My Father was right; I wasn't strong enough to fight. My Mother was right; I would never be more than a helpless child to her. I had no potential at all. But no matter what they say, I would prove them wrong. I could be stronger to fight. I could be better than a helpless child.

After fighting inside myself, I finally tore a piece of my cape and wrapped around Jaffar's injuries. I knew that before I could help anyone, I must first find the Nino inside me. I must find that before I am lost forever. I carefully tied the cloth and it stopped the bleeding for now. I sighed to myself. At least, the worst part was over.

I sat quietly besides him, thinking. He was still breathing to my delight, but his hand was icy cold and his lips were now pale. I nearly jump when I heard him mumbled to himself. "Cold…so…cold…" He was still cold. The fire was on and he was fully covered in a thick blanket, but he was still cold. I looked around for anything to help him like another blanket lying around here. But there was none.

Then, something hit me. I pulled him up into a sitting position before wrapping my own cape around his freezing body to warm him up. Some life came back to his cheeks but not quickly enough. I might lose him. I had no choice but to jump on the bed beside him, wrapping my own arms around his body in a tight embrace. I learned that if situations get as tight as this, I might as well give it my all. I slowly pulled the blanket towards us and wrapped it around our bodies.

His cheeks were now red again and his breathing was more relaxed. Body temperature never fails. I felt him loosening up a bit and enjoy his warmth. Little did he know, most of it was coming from me. He was not the only one enjoying this little time we had together I did as well. I gently placed my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. There were not times I could relax such as this. One of these special moments I would always remember in my heart like the day I was known about Uhai's death to the first day I went to the Water Temple.

My eyes gone weary and tired and soon enough, I fell asleep on his shoulder. Maybe it was the body temperature that made me snooze. Or maybe it was the fact that I was laying by his comforting side that made me snooze. But no matter the reason was, I was asleep. Not just anywhere, but by his side on his shoulder in this warm bed.

I had a dream, a wonderful dream. At first, I stood up and looked around at my surroundings. I was back at the Black Fang base, but the place had a scent of happiness and brightness around it. I ran down the same corridors I ran through for the past of my few happy years. I finally arrived in the same garden I used to talk with my brothers and my uncles with.

But in that same garden, the image was different. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. I thought I would see myself playing with my brothers or Uncle Jan, but that was not the image I saw. The image I saw was one I would never forget.

My whole family, including my brothers, Father, Mother and Uncle Jan, were having a peaceful talk together by a table. They were not fighting nor were they talking in some secret meeting. It was just a little talk by the table, which every family should do except for mines.

Some people would think I'm foolish to think that this will really happen, but it was. It was happening in front of my eyes. Mother and Father were smiling and speaking to one another. My brothers did not look at my Mother with those glares anymore, but with bright smiles. My Uncle was finally speaking to my Father again. I couldn't contain my happiness inside me anymore as I ran over to join them.

The closer I was to them, the farther they were to me. I keep on running, hoping that the next minute, I would be sitting with them and talking. But that did not seem so easy since they were drifting away from me every time I got closer. "Mother, Father…wait for me!" I kept on running and running in a never-ending road.

Before I know it, I woke up sweating and stretched my poor sore neck as I got off the bed. I was asleep for a while now as I saw the fireplace burning out. I watched the fireplace jumped and turned when I heard some noise from the bed. I turned around to see Jaffar getting up and placing my cape carefully beside him and shaking his head to get away from drowsiness.

"Are you awake?" I asked naively as he didn't answer and was now pulling down the blanket I placed firmly around him. The last words were of a whisper. "Thank goodness…"

Jaffar finished up whatever he was doing and was now staring at me with dark eyes. He was examining me with his eyes until he finally spoken. "You…" I felt myself a few inches in the air to hear his low voice again. "I know you…" He said firmly.

I decided that since he knew me, or at least, he thought he does, I should at least introduce myself to him. "Uh-huh! We've met many times especially that time we walked past each other in the corridors the other day. But I don't think I told you my name, though. I'm Nino! Sonia's daughter." I gave him a friendly smile and offer to shake his hand like what my brothers always do to their companions.

"What are you doing?" He exclaimed angrily at me as I stood confused. Was it something I said? Or was it the handshake?

"Huh?"

"Have you forgotten the law of the Fang?" He asked, as I shook my head quickly. "Sacrifice the wounded to salvage the strong."

I did not recall that line before since I was not an expert on that subject especially when my parents would never let me battle anyways. I knew what he meant when he said sacrifice the wounded and salvage the strong, but is that what it really said in the rules? I could not believe it as I started saying, "That's not…"

Jaffar interrupted me by stepping closer to me, staring at me with deadly eyes. He raised his voice slightly as he spoke. "I was unconscious and alone outside of our safe halls." He pointed at the spot in which he collapsed earlier, but he still kept his eyes on me. "You should have obeyed the law. Killed me and then fled."

He stopped and observed me with his eyes once more as his eyes softened up a bit. He took a deep breath before he spoke in a softer tone. "Yet, you didn't. Why?"

The question shocked me. He must have known that I could never kill a companion especially not a wounded one. His harsh voice was getting to me as my eyes grew watery with tears. "Bu-But…" I struggled to find the right words as I continued, "Letting a comrade die? I couldn't…do that." I could feel the tears leaving my eyes already, but he gave me no pity.

"Don't be a fool!" He cried out loudly again as the tears started flowing off my cheeks. Why was he so hard on me? I don't want to kill my comrades because they were like a family to me. I don't want to be weak in front of anyone anymore, but I could not be strong in front of him either. No one ever called me a fool before and no wonder it hurt so much. I dropped to my knees, sobbing my heart out.

He gave me no such sympathy, and I did not blame him either. He had taken so many lives that maybe he had no heart anymore. But I did not want to believe that, everyone has a heart. No matter how evil you are, you will always have a heart. I wanted to prove this with Jaffar. He might act tough on the outside, but he must be soft on the inside. He was about to walk off without saying no more to me when I noticed the cloth I tied around his injury was just not tight enough as blood were rushing out again.

I jumped to my feet and ran over by his side. "Don't move! Here! Lean on me!" I commanded the assassin, but he did no such thing.

He was losing blood as the paleness reach his cheeks again. He struggled to stand up as he mumbled, "Don't…touch…" He tried to walk one last step before he collapsed on my shoulder. He was breathing heavily as I whispered.

"Please, don't move. So much blood…you're bleeding again." I touched his arm and found the blood spilling. It would not stop and the cloth I used earlier was not tight enough to do so. "What do I do? It won't stop."

Jaffar gave me one last look before he blank out again on my shoulder. "Please…don't die. You mustn't die." I pleaded as I placed him on the bed. I sat beside his side once more thinking. Tying a cloth around his injury was not enough to help his bleeding. I watched the fireplace as I look around the room. I spotted the cabinets as my eyes lighted up.

I ran over to the cabinet where there were filled with potions. I might not know how to read what it says on the label, but I had watched my brothers use some of these potions on either their weapons or on themselves. I looked at all the different colors, thinking which one was under the name of "elixir". I spotted a yellow one and knew that was a vulnerary, but I knew that would not help much.

After much search, I found a dark blue one that I remember Linus calling it an elixir. But I was not too sure and if it was poison, I would never forgive myself for killing Jaffar. I thought quickly of a way to prove this potion an elixir. As if today was my thinking day or something, I thought of another plan.

This plan was terribly risky, but I knew that this was the only way. I pulled out one of Jaffar's killing edges and slit a long cut along my wrist. Blood was filling the injury really quickly as the room smell of blood. I quickly took a drink of the potion as I watched my own injury healing itself. My whole body was filled with strength again. This must be an elixir as I poured some into Jaffar's lips.

His wound quickly mended itself as he slowly opened his eyes at me. He had enough strength to get up by himself. He walked by me without a word and looked outside. The fog was gone and it was beginning to be really warm now. I was by his side, staring at the clear sky and admiring the new sunlight before us. I handed him the piece of paper and his killing edge without a word as he took it quickly.

But before he left, I heard him mumbled quickly. "Thank you." I knew my eyes must be playing tricks on me for the second time today, but I thought for a second there that he was actually smiling. If he could smile, then I could prove that he has a heart.

* * *

Another chapter done! I know this was short and you guys can throw tomatoes at me or something but I have to update all the other stories as well. This was short but cute to me. My 3-day vacation is coming as well, so it might take me up to 5 days or more to update the next chapter. Hopefully the next one will be three times as long. I lost my game script and I am now wondering what the next conversation Nino had with Jaffar or Sonia was about. Oh well, I will just have to figure out by memory or something. Anyways next chapter, Sonia finally gave Nino her first mission. Everyone should know what this is though. I couldn't wait when Nino join Lord Eliwood because that's when my chapters are going to be really long. Thank you, R & R. Love you all!

**__**


	6. Gone Forever

**Note to Readers: **It's been some time since I updated this story. Here's my excuses: First of all, that vacation and then, I wanted to continue my other story (IOFWBF) and I still haven't finished it yet…must finish it up. Next, I lost my game script and I have to find a replacement, which I failed on doing so. Then, I just got ToS (Tales of Symphonia) and I had to finish that. Lastly, I just had to write a story about it so I did (A Separate Link). Now, I'm here. I'm back and happy to be back. Now, must stop talking and let you start reading.

* * *

**Demonesszen:**

Thanks! I'm so sorry I updated so late…but better late than never right? Bad Eliwood! Don't hit people!

**SweetMisery430:**

You don't like really long chapters? Don't ever read my first story…such long chapters! Probably Nino would like peace and happiness, but then again…who knows? Thanks for the review!

**Serra19:**

I did have a nice vacation even though it felt like a month ago… Thanks for the props and review!

**Elven-girl10:**

Yup, it really sucks…but more than that, my game doesn't work anymore…very weird. Anyways, thanks a lot!

**Cardmaster372:**

Three "keep"s! Thanks for everything! You are so supportive!

**Hyliansage:**

I haven't found the exact lines of that chapter (the one with Zephiel) with Nino yet, but I hope to find it soon so I could put in exact words. Typos? Better double check next time! Thanks.

**TheFireV:**

Details are my favorites! Especially after a very nice critique told me to do so… (I love people who tell me what's wrong in my stories so I could improve). I can't wait so either! Thanks!

* * *

__

****

**_What the heart has once owned and had, it shall never lose._**

****

**_-Henry Ward Beecher_**

**__**

**_Chapter VI: Gone Forever_**

**__**

Packing up my elixirs, I knew this might be the last time I would spend any time in this room again. Touching the softness of the blanket brought me back to my fantasy world that this room provided me with. I had a home, a family, and even my own clothes. Never arguing with my Mother about my need of clothes, I could highly say that my life was perfect. I didn't want more…I didn't want to bother anyone.

Back to reality now, I knew my life was far from perfect. My Mother was perfect and looked after me all these years, but somehow, I could not feel the love she gave to me… the same warm feelings I get from Uncle Jan or my two brothers. The feelings that showed me what it means to have a family.

Both my brothers were gone now, and haven't been heard from. I pleaded Uncle Jan to send men to find them, but he merely shook his head in reply. What does that mean? Are my brothers coming back? Are they well? Then, something hit the bottom of my stomach. They were gone…same with Uncle Uhai…they might never come back.

One by one, everyone important in my life is gone and they could never return to me. The sadness bottled itself me was building, but not enough courage to let it go. After all, my Mother barely gave me my first mission ever. A real mission that at last, I could prove my worth. If I could just complete this mission, Mother will be proud of me and then, all the losses I have endured would make up for it.

Glancing at my room once more, I took a deep breath and left my childhood behind those endless memorizing and the wooden door that kept them in it. My brothers, wherever they are, alive or dead, I must do this for them and make the Black Fang proud as well as my dear Mother. Best of all, if I actually completed this mission, Mother would be more "motherly".

She would actually stroke my cheeks and give me the love that I have not felt all these years. If this mission will actually get me the love from Mother, I would do anything. Anything at all. Then, if one day, I see my brothers again, I could tell them that I am now an official member of the Black Fang.

Through my minds, there were so many reasons and hopes I would achieve if I completed this mission. But there was also another reason why I agreed to this mission, I was to go with Jaffar. Maybe after this mission was over, I could understand him better and we could become good friends. I know somewhere under those dark eyes and silence, there was light, hiding and ready to be freed.

Besides, he was the Angel of Death and maybe he could help me on this mission as well. I know that he was awfully strong and deadly, and it would be the best of chances with him helping me out. If I was to do this by myself, I would have felt guilty and now that there is someone to help me, I felt more relax and comfortable. I couldn't have done my first mission by myself yet.

Flashing a smile at Jaffar, we head towards the palace where we were to assassinate the prince. He did not return my smile, keeping his face as cold and icy as ever. My face saddened as well when I saw him like this. How could anyone live without having a speck of relaxation and happiness?

"Jaffar…how's your wound?" I decided to break this unwanted silence. He did not even budge. Either he is ignoring me, or he didn't hear. I was about to repeat myself when he spoke in a deep voice.

"It is but a scratch, no need to work up about." He answered me, without even looking at me. I wonder if I did something to make him so sullen and I grew upset myself.

"I'm sorry for asking such a foolish question." I mumbled under my breath and this time, he did turned to face me. He studied me with his eyes and looked away almost immediately.

"No, don't apologize. Apologizing is for the weak." He replied as coldly as ever but I did not feel bad this time. He meant it differently from what it sounds like. He said "apologizing is for the weak", and in his own way, he is telling me that I am strong and not weak. I would have expect him to call me weak, but he called me strong.

"Thanks Jaffar." I told him as I started skipping ahead, not waiting for him to comment on my words. He looked at me in a weird awkward way as we continued on towards the palace and the evening was slowly slipping away. Before entering the palace before us, I said some last words before we're going to do this. "Sometimes, you just have to look at the bright side of things."

Entering the palace was ridiculously easy because there was no guards or soldiers whatsoever. This was way too easy especially when I expected this place to be the royal palace and supposed to be one of the best protected place in Bern. I could feel shivers down my spine by just entering this place. The biggest problem was my thoughts on killing the prince.

All I thought about was making Mother proud and never thinking about what will happen if I kill the prince with my own hands, what will become of me? What crime and hatred would I cause? There wasn't much time left and if I don't complete this mission, the Black Fang would see me as a failure and never regain my ways ever again. This was when I made up my mind that I must kill the prince.

Jaffar was closely behind me, without a bit of nervousness or fright at these actions we were about to cause at all. Maybe it is true, all the murder that he'd done in his life…one more death would mean nothing to him. But for me, it was different. I had seen lots of deaths in my life…from Uncle Uhai to my brothers…but this would be the first time I actually have someone's blood in my hands.

The prince was praying to the gods about his family as tears filled my eyes. I was soft. He was the same as me, always wanting his parents to notice him and love him for the way he is. Most importantly, he wanted his family to be together…the dream I got but the reality I could never get. Jaffar was over his still body before I regained my attention.

Knowing with all my heart, I cannot kill him. We were so similar, how can I kill someone that innocent? All he wanted was his family to be together, just like me. But the difference between us is he is trying a non-physical way to do so while I am on the other hand... is doing what's wrong so I could get the love for myself. Can I really kill an innocent boy just to get attention from my Mother? Is it worth it?

The answer was no. Nothing was worth it, just to kill an innocent life. Nothing. I made up my mind, I don't care the punishment nor the consequence of this. All I know now is that I could not murder him, not for my own selfish reasons or for any other reason. I thought that Jaffar would kill me since I failed my duty but he did no such thing. For a split second, I thought I could read his mind as the two of us ran out the door and wished for a quick escape.

Unfortunately, that plan was but a fantasy as Ursula and Cameron blocked our path. Everything was slipping away, it was no use to run away especially when the lights are going out. My mind was fuzzy, my heart was arching, everything was just confusing as ever. Jaffar told me to run, run while he hold them off.

"I couldn't!" I argued, but he would not allow me to say anymore and pushed me away from him fiercely. He cared for my safety, even more than his. Tears were flowing to my eyes as I ran as far as I could go. Jaffar and I were never close, but at a time like this, he helped me. Jaffar…I would never forget you. I went to the edge of the palace, wondering where to go next as a monk appeared before me and challenged me. I knew that I had no time, but I just have to try out my magic for once.

I chanted my memorize spell and started aiming at the enemy. He was quite good too, also aiming his light magic at me. We kept this battle going until both of us were exhausted, very exhausted. I thought I would be a goner until a much more powerful anime magic hit the monk hard in the back as I turned around to see a purple-hair sage standing before me, with a red-haired lord next to him. What was going to happen to me?

* * *

**Ending Notes: **I made this chapter short on purpose since I'm planning to make a longer one next chapter. I appreciate all those who waited this long for me to update my story. I am so terribly terrible sorry and now you have to go through the pain of a really short chapter. So before you grew tired of my laziness, I will try to put the next chapter up and make it long too. Thank you! R & R.


	7. The Truth

**Note To Readers: **Here's the nice chapter I promised I would update since I did slack off on this story for a bit, but I'll make it up somehow. Let's see…I think this chapter is long enough so please enjoy!

* * *

**Demonesszen: **I know I finally updated, how sad of me. I didn't notice that mistake! I love anime and anima! Thanks for asking and reviewing and I did have a nice vacation.

**SweetMisery430: **But good news! My brother fixed our game so I could put all that dialogue once more! Hehe, I'm so happy! I hope this chapter is long enough though! Thanks for all the support and review!

**K-Girl: **The more Nino/Jaffar fans the better right? I don't mind to wait for any chapter either, unless that writer doesn't update in a whole year or something! Thanks for the review!

**Ann2: **I know…Nino/Jaffar fics are rare. What am I saying? Romance fics are rare nowadays, sometimes I just wanted to say how corrupt this section is…but no matter, there are still some wonderful romance and humor writers out there. Thanks for the review!****

**Flyer Foxfur: **Yes, there are going to be hints of other pairings beside Nino/Jaffar, but I'm not going to center around them though since it is a Nino story. Thanks for the compliment and review!

**Elven-girl10: **Thanks for telling me that! Without the script I thought I was useless, but I guess I was wrong. Thanks for the support and review!

**FireEdge: **I guess my ending was a bit rushed, but thanks for pointing it out. I was trying hard to make this a sad and happy fic at the same time. Well, thanks for taking the time to read and review!

**Aeon Wolfdog: **I said all genres, not pairings. That just mean there are romance, angst, action, tragedy, etc. You didn't comment on the fic itself, so I'm not going to comment on your review either. Thanks!

**Michelle of the Night: **I am so glad that you enjoyed every single chapters I write since I love writing all of them. I know how you feel, but I hope you get up and running again. Thanks for the support and review!

**Cardmaster372: **I know, nothing is perfect. Well, exceptions of some fics but…still…I enjoy reading your review and thanks!

* * *

****

**__**

**_To love deeply in one direction makes us more loving in all others._**

**_--Anne-Sophie Swetchine_**

**_Chapter VII: The Truth_**

**__**

Packing up and leaving everything behind was my first step. The nagging worry of difference was running through my mind. My whole life was spend at that place…that place I grew up in, the place I learned my spells in, and the place where I spend the endless days thinking and hoping. Even now as I sat in my new home, in the tent of the army whom befriended me, I knew I was happy at the base I grew up in.

Even today as the night slips in the opening of the tent, when the clashing of the weapons in the corner was heard, or the lack of comfort from the bed, I was fully aware of a certain sadness, the deep sense of loss. Here, I could say now that I had led a happy life back at the Black Fang. My new freed life had been mines or ours, but however only brief in our time.

Even though only a few hours had been spend beneath this new roof, this new custom, yet I already start something new. Nothing in objects, not the tent the lords provided me with, not the clothes some of the females gave me, not the elixirs and vulneraries given to me by the healers, not the expected tomes supplied by the magic users, not even the pillows underneath my head right now to the fresh bed sheets covering my frozen body, but something indefinable, a moment in my life in which I could control my own future.

The base sheltered me, as I had spoke, I loved those days within those walls. That was yesterday though, the last 13 or so years. But today as I had lived somewhere new, from inside to outside, everything was already different…changed in the most bottomless matter. I could never be the same again. Even walking through the town I been to before, and looking around the night skies I looked at ever since I was young…ever since my brother Linus showed me the constellations and the never-ending shining moon in which I stared at for so many nights…

The sky was different, from every single little sparkling star to the hidden moon in the invisible barrier before me. Even stepping out of the tent I shared with Jaffar, and going into the dark, unfamiliar field to meet the woman in which I loved, the woman I respected my whole life, the one who raised me and whose heart was unknown to me, for this moment I will find her, this moment is mine, it belongs to me and only me. This is the present now. There is no past for me anymore, but I could still determine my future. In time, this is for me; this moment will not pass.

I took a few steps out in the grassy plains when a shadow laid before my dark emerald hair, slipping slowly on my shoulders. I gasped and tried to show no surprise at this meeting so late in the night. My heart was aching to meet the woman where all nerves were gone from me now. He was safe…Lord Eliwood had found us, and now we were safe…

"Nino, right? We're here to save the prince, are you ok?" The red-haired Lord asked politely as I stared around in the darkness. He came to save me? Or is he here to kill me? I did not let down my guard at the moment though.

* * *

_The purple-haired sage and female were standing next to each other, staring at me with their eyes. They didn't seemed like bad people…at least from what I could tell. I looked at some of the other men…there were even woman with them…how can they be evil?_

_"I'm Lord Eliwood, will you join us? The person you called Mother wanted you dead! Are you still going to continue with her plans?" My face softened as I stared at my hands. These hands were here, I am here…I'm even alive in this word because of my Mother. How could she want me dead??? _

_I still haven't answered when the purple-haired girl already stepped forward and gave me a sweet smile. "Nino, it's true. We heard it the other day…your so-called Mother wants you to die here with the prince. You could see here…we're here to help you. So please…" Something suddenly brightened up inside me…these people are here to help me. The young girl in front of me, Lord Eliwood, everyone else had such gentle eyes…Should I trust them?_

_What choice do I have? They haven't finished me off yet and I need to find Jaffar so… "Yes, I will join you." I finally made up my mind as the purple-haired girl shook my hand in a warmly manner._

_"I know it's not time for introductions, but just call me Ada. No lady, please. We must hurry to the prince!" She commanded as all the people behind her started walking off towards the west side, where Jaffar and I once been. Jaffar…I hope he's ok…_

* * *

"Hey!" I cried out as Jaffar blocked my path from moving any more north than necessary. I stopped in my tracks waiting for an answer for all of this.

Jaffar stared at me deeply into my emerald eyes. His dark cold eyes filled with concern. "It's very late. Where are you going?"

The question was to be expected, it was pretty late. My nerves were losing itself once more. "…Jaffar." I could not bare tell him what I was thinking of doing especially what she had done to us…what she put us through.

But my face could not hide itself and was revealed clearly to Jaffar. "To Sonia?

"Unh" The fact was out, but my words were still deep in my throat. The words would not come out.

Jaffar knew my motives, and he would not drop the discussion at that yet. His eyes still deep into mines, as the sky ran down the dark path. "Do you know her whereabouts?" The question was obvious at this point.

My face deepened with the fresh shade of red as I stared off towards the area in my mind, the place where Linus had taken me once before. The place I knew so little about, but so sure she would be there. "The mountain fortress has been discovered, so…I think she's in the other place."

Jaffar caught my hint. "The Water Temple? … What about them?" Jaffar's gaze left my eyes at last and at the tents in the side of the city. My eyes followed his drift as I looked down at myself.

I mumbled. "I haven't told them. They're all good people, so they would know I'm not lying." I paused, my voice shaking with every new word I said. The feeling I could not hold inside no longer. :And yet… I want to see Mother. I want to hear the truth from her. So…." My eyes were already developing with tears. She was my Mother…nothing could ever change that.

_Why is she still alive?_ Ursula's words were ringing through my ears. _The person you called Mother wanted you dead! _Kind Lord Eliwood even said it himself…the facts added up. My Mother wanted me gone from her life, but why? Why would she do such a thing? There are many reasons, but none I could understand fully.

Jaffar stared at me sternly once more, but the concern still hadn't left. His voice was harsh, but caring at the same time. "Nino…Sentiment will not protect you from that woman." His voice rise a bit at the word "woman".

I burst at the thought of my Mother. I could not stand it anymore. "I know that! But she's my mother!! I'm her flesh and blood. She's the only mother I have!!!" I stopped myself before the whole group heard me and come asking me where I was going.

The assassin's face changed a different way. One I never seen before…"That is something I cannot understand."

I gasped, I nearly fainted at how ignorant I am to say that to him. My face immediately turned away, unable to face him especially what I barely said. How offended he must feel now. "Ah! I'm sorry…I didn't mean…"

"It's nothing." He stopped me before I started babbling.

Managing a small smile, I looked over at him and apologized "Jaffar, I truly am sorry." He managed to return to his normal state as I literally sighed and blessed St. Elimine for this. I really didn't want to hurt Jaffar, I really didn't.

"I will not let you go alone. If you go, I go with you. Ok?" Jaffar's face brightened up as he said these words as I smiled. He was sweet to offer, I didn't want to cause him any trouble, but I knew he would not change his mind anymore.

"Jaffar…"

* * *

_"Jaffar! Are you ok?" I asked when I finally saw him the shadows of the palace. Lady Ada and Eliwood had helped me find him. He was injured at the moment as I introduced him to the lords._

_"Nino, you're ok. I'm glad." He managed to say before he fell down in a collapse from his injury. The healer Serra came over and healed him just in time. _

_"Jaffar, don't do anything like that again. If we have to die, we die together."_

* * *

Throughout the night, I could only think and feel the cool air around me. Mother must have a reason for this. She never loved me, or showed any sign of it either. But I am her flesh and blood, and no mother would abandon her child. Right?

Jaffar watched the frustrated look on my face in silence. Jaffar cared for me, he wanted me to live, he even said that I was worthy of living. He was the Angel of Death, or at least that's what I heard, but to me, he wasn't. He wasn't a killing machine as everyone had said so; he was kind. He had a heart and he did care for me. He was nothing like my brothers, but I know he was pure like an angel.

The hours seemed like forever, but I knew we were close to the Temple of Water. I looked up at the sky while walking all so still, the night was quiet. Lloyd was up there; he is in peace now. There was still no sign of Linus, the brother that took my hand and gave me first entrance to the Temple of Water.

Without a conversation, we walked into the Temple of Water. The water was so still like the first time I've been here. I looked around, seeing the familiar place in which I walked through and was caught by Linus for the first time. But this time, Jaffar is by my side. Before taking any more steps further in, I saw a running figure heading in our direction.

That person looked awfully familiar…"Uncle Jan! Is that you, Uncle?" I cried out in joy. It really was the Uncle I loved so much.

But his expression wasn't one I expected to see. He looked like he'd seen a ghost. He was nearly out of breath as he stared around him and found the owner of the voice. "Nino?! Why have you come back?" His voice was filled with concern, amazement, and fright. I was confused at these emotions heard from his voice.

I stared around, looking for any sign of Mother. "I…wanted to speak with Mother." Uncle Jan stared at me like I was crazy or something as he tried to push me out of the place.

"Flee this place!" He nearly screamed.

Now, I was totally confused. Is Uncle Jan coming with a fever or did he saw something he's not supposed to see? "Uncle?"

Uncle Jan continued his way on pushing me away from the place as he cried out loud. "The commander is dead! That woman-" He didn't even finished his sentence when I saw my Mother standing right behind Uncle Jan, arms crossed.

"What were you going to say about me?" She asked sourly, holding a tight smirk on her face.

"Mother!" I jumped up with mix emotions. The thought of seeing her again for so long as much as the thought of finally getting the answer to the hundreds of questions racing through my mind right now. I could not hate her, but at the same time, I'm not sure if I loved her either.

Uncle Jan was terrified now. "Aaah…Soniaaaa!!! Uwaa…Aaaaaaaa!!!" He raced out the door, leaving Jaffar and I alone in the temple. I watched him left without another word.

My Mother watched my Uncle as well as she carefully placed her golden eyes on me once more. "Wretch! I'll smoke you out later. First, Nino…You failed again, and you've tarnished my reputation." She gave me a murderous glare as I stepped forward. It's now or never.

"Um…Mother…"

"Shut up!!!" Mother screamed at me before I could even ask my question.

"Ah!" I jumped back, shocked at how harsh and loud her voice was. I was petrified at this moment, shivers running down my spine. Mother never told me to shut up before. She never loved me, but she never shouted at me before either. Wet tears were welling up in my eyes now.

She waved her hand at me. "A thoroughly and utterly useless little girl. If only I'd known, I would've sent you off to your true parents!"

Did I hear her right? Mother called me useless…but that wasn't what hurt the most. The part that almost ripped my heart apart was her last two words. "My true…parents?" I must have heard it wrong…It couldn't possibly…be…

"Ha ha…that's right. What can the truth hurt now?" Mother was now laughing, that eerie laugh. My heart was dying, probably more than a million times. What truth??? Mother looked fiercely at me with her piercing golden eyes as she continued. "Your true family for generations was the most famed house of magic wielders in all Lycia. They alone guarded the secret of the dragons. Thirteen years ago, Lord Nergal and I stole that secret."

My body felt numb, as if the temperature around me had changed. But it haven't changed, it was the awkward new feeling inside my body that brought out a change for me. This…was this all a lie…or is it true? "My…family?" I dared not ask, but I also dared not to ask.

"Ha ha ha! No matter how wise they were, they were only human. I held a child before me as a shield and they were powerless to act!" She laughed as I could barely held up on the ground with my very feet. Everything was numb, everything was slipping away from me. Even my own foot could not support my own body no longer.

"…"

Sonia took the silence without hesitation and continued with her story. "The father, the mother, and then the child I carried…After they revealed all of their secrets…And I slaughtered them with these very hands!"

"I…I…I'm not your daughter?" I could not accept this fact…how could I?

"There were two children, a boy and a girl. One, the mother fought fiercely to save. She held her daughter fight as I killed her. That girl, Nino, was you!" Sonia pointed at me. It felt like a thousand needles had pierced through my heart and kept it from beating.

"No!" I shook my head in denial. That could not be true. She's lying…she's making this up…it's all a big joke…

"You were still a mewling little whelp, but we took you with us. Lord Nergal thought you might be useful, so he let you live. I hated the very thought of it, but it was Lord Nergal's wish that I raise you as my daughter."

"…." I listened at every word, absorbing at this lost knowledge without a movement. My heart was aching…

"We were so wrong about you! Stupid and useless beyond all reason! A worthless piece of offal!! All you were was in the way!" Sonia exclaimed. These words woken something…something deep hidden inside me, something that I thought I had lost long ago. The feeling of recognition and accepting the true fact. The fact that had been kept form me for all these years…the last thirteen years of my life…was a lie?

"…" I could say no more, I didn't want to say anymore. All I wanted is to vanish, disappear from this world…my parents are waiting for me. But the little voice that had kept me company in my room told me not to vanish, it told me there was still something I have to do. Something very important.

At this point, Jaffar could not keep quiet anymore and stepped up and glared at Sonia. "So, that's why you wanted her dead. You're inhuman. Your soul is dark and devoid of warmth."

A spark flashed in Sonia's eyes as she smirked. "I never expected to hear such things from you, Jaffar! Once, you killed without hesitation at Lord Nergal's command. What happened to the man all feared, my Angel of Death?"

The tears had blinded me, but I could still see Jaffar. I looked over at him with the look in my eyes, one he could have pitied me for but did not. "Nino has changed me. I am no longer Nergal's killing engine. For Nino's sake…Sonia, you must die and I will kill you!" This is when I realized Jaffar and I had something in common. We both were lonely and orphans.

"Jaffar!!" I stood in front of him, not allowing him to kill Sonia. I did not know why, but I do know that he would be risking his life against this woman. I would not allow my friend to sacrifice his life against this heartless being.

He moved in front of me, holding me tight behind him. "Stay back, I will take care of this woman."

"Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! "Stay back"! How rich! How noble!" She laughed once more as I held tight to Jaffar, watching her. She looked at Jaffar right in the face now. "So, shall I pass judgement on you, as the Black Fang must with traitors? Ha ha ha! I sentence you to death! Prepare to be purnished!" She pulled out her tome as the two of us stood our guard, preparing for the attack.

"I won't allow that!!" Turning my back, I saw Lord Eliwood, tactician Ada, and everyone else right behind them. Eliwood looked around for a split second before looking at us with concern. "Nino! Jaffar! Are you ok?" Eliwood asked when Hector walked in, looking at Sonia and then at the building they are in.

"Bah. Look at the trouble you've caused!" Hector cried out loud as Lyndis nudged him in the ribs before smiling at Jaffar and I.

"We're companions now. You mustn't forget that!" Lyndis reminded me, as I wiped the tears in my eyes.

"Everyone…"

"…." Jaffar froze now, not willing to speak anymore with the lords and ladies around.

Sonia broke through my thoughts with her laugh, that horrible laugh. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Such sweet friends, Nino… Sorry to cut short your little reunion. Ha ha…I won't let you get away. To a man, you will all die!" She warped away from us and stood on a platform across from us.

The next I knew, the ground was shaking as I fell on the ground on my behind. Lyndis was the first to notice as she looked around and cried out an "Eeek!"

Lord Eliwood, Lord Hector, and Lady Ada now felt the shaking too. Lord Eliwood quickly grabbed Lyndis's hand. "Lyndis! Look out!! This way!" Lord Eliwood pulled her away from the water, and pushed her softly to the ground while lying on top of her to protect her.

"Ada! Be careful!" Lord Hector cried out as he grabbed Lady Ada's right arm harshly before running away from the water. He quickly did the same thing like Lord Eliwood with Lyndis. Some of the girls in the group were shrieking at the shaking especially this bishop named Serra, who was swiftly protected by the purple-haired mage earlier name Erk. He also protected another girl or valkyrie named Priscilla at the same time. All the other girls were helped by another male as well.

"…" I quickly dropped on the ground while I felt the body heat from Jaffar, who was holding close to me on top of me. I never felt so safe in my life especially with his protection.

The shaking stopped as all the males started helping the ladies up. Jaffar pulled me up to my feet as I looked around at our surroundings. We were completely surrounded by water and the way in was locked. Sonia was watching us all this time as she gave out another laugh. "Ha ha ha… You are the sinners who hurt my Lord Nergal. I will not let you die swiftly."

Ada blushed at the touch of Lord Hector's touch as he turned as red. Then, he took his eyes off her and to his surroundings. "Whoa! This place is filling with water!!"

Lord Eliwood quickly apologized to Lyndis for the unexpected push as he also heard what Lord Hector barely said and looked around as well. "The path vanished… This water prevents us from moving forward or back." He commented as well.

Lyndis didn't pay attention to the surroundings but towards the group behind her instead. "Nino! Jaffar! Are you all right?" She asked with concern.

I nodded happily. "Yeah! We're fine!!" Someone actually asked if I was all right! If it wasn't for the situation we were in right now, I would have hugged Lyndis in happiness. Friends…my age…

"…" Jaffar didn't answer but I knew he was all right by the look on his face as I grinned at him.

"I'll create some paths for you, so please keep coming. Of course, you can stay where you are if you like. I care not, as long as you die in pain and fear. You can't escape from the grave that's waiting for you, though." I nearly jumped when I heard Sonia said that. For a moment, I forgot all my troubles but now, back to reality.

I knew why everyone was stuck in here now. It was because of me, I dragged them into this…I am nothing but a burden. "I'm sorry, everyone! All of this, it's…It's all..my…" Lyndis would not allow me to continue talking as she held onto my shoulder.

"Nino! Calm down. I told you, didn't I? We came because we're friends. There's no need to apologize." Lyndis smiled as I tried to return it. Yes…they came because they're my friends…they want to be with me…they wanted to help me.

"Lyn…Yes, we're friends. Please, help me defeat this woman." I replied as I looked at the people around me.

There was Lyndis, who never stopped believing in me and said it with all her heart that we're friends. There was Lord Eliwood and Lord Hector, the two lords who came and helped me when I was in need of helping. There was the brilliant and beautiful tactician name Ada, whose words helped me to see the truth. There was also friends who gave me and accepted me into their group like Erk, Rebecca, Canas, Serra, and countless others. Then, lastly, there was Jaffar. The person who could have killed me in that room, the person who could have abandoned me and left me for the Fang's judgment, and the same person who told me that I was worth living even when I thought I could not. They were all my friends. I had friends now.

* * *

**Ending Notes: **Ok, maybe it's not twenty pages long as Insights, but it was longer than the last chapter right? And besides, the more chapters I write…the longer they become, at least that's what happened with Insights. The next chapter is going to be more on the battle, and then, the relationship between Nino and all the other characters including Jaffar. Nino is going to make friends right? So until next chapter, thanks! Love you all! R & R!


End file.
